


My Lady

by milkyrabbitfox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Specifically soft serve, Teenage Dorks, date at the park, sunshine couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyrabbitfox/pseuds/milkyrabbitfox
Summary: Donghyuck finally pops the important question.On why does Yukhei likes singing the damn song so much.





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> Hello, this is my debut fic on AO3 and it's Hyuckhei fluff asdfghjkl (this is for _you_ , Carly uwu)
> 
> Wherein Yukhei and Donghyuck went on an ice cream date by the park and spent the afternoon together being cheesy.
> 
> Also known as: just sunshine couple things

“My laadyyyyy” Yukhei starts singing on top of his lungs in the definitely-tone-deaf kinda way.

 

“Oh my godd. _Stoooopppp_ ,” Donghyuck chortles, trying to keep himself from busting a gut by putting his sweater paw over his mouth. His back bending forward as far as their hands let them.

 

A walk to the park is _not_ a walk in the park when you're with Yukhei.

 

They are sitting on a wooden bench. In front of them are several kids lining up, waiting for their turn to be served the cold and creamy concoction of multiple flavors. Warm late afternoon sun could be seen peeking over the trees surrounding the area.

 

“Why do you like singing that song every time we hold hands?” The sun-kissed boy asks over his mouthful of green-tea flavored soft serve.

 

Yukhei looks to his left where Donghyuck is seated. He smiles the type of smile where he lifts the right corner of his lips first, creating a deep smile line. Eyebrows slightly raised as he looks directly into Donghyuck’s own dark brown eyes.

 

“Oh? I thought you’d never ask. It’s because of this,” replies Yukhei.

 

Donghyuck could physically feel his heart squeezing when the tall boy smiles at him excitedly, showing off his front teeth in the process. Which Donghyuck adores very _very_ much. But he’s not going to say it out loud. Not _yet_.

 

“This.  _This_ is my lady,” says Yukhei as he raised their intertwined hands in between them at an eye-level. He shoves whatever that is left of his own soft-serve into his mouth, chewing through the cone and brain freeze like a savage. Using the same hand, he pointed at the other one currently holding his boyfriend’s.

 

The shorter boy scrunches his face as he looks at their grip, “I am no man’s _lady_ ,”

 

Yukhei notices his expression immediately and laughs his robust laugh. He throws his head in the air, shoulders shaking together with the rest of his body. A few nearby birds fly away from the couple. Donghyuck   _humphs_ and tries to pry his hands off of Yukhei’s when the older stopped laughing, “Wait, wait!”

 

“ _What._ ”

 

“What I meant was the grip. The style, the- the _grasp_ ,” the taller one explains dramatically with his entire extremities.

 

He gestures toward their hands by hovering his opened palm under it, “See here, my love.” Donghyuck swears upon his life that he _did not_ blush after hearing the nickname.

 

“Can you see how you let me hold your hand like this?” Yukhei’s large one is currently holding four of Donghyuck’s fingers sans the thumb. Similar to how a person would hold a hand before kissing them. “The grip here is called ‘My Lady’.”

 

“That’s it? _That’s_ the reason why you sing the song every time? Because it’s the name of a hand-hold?” Donghyuck’s eyes are large in disbelief. The other boy is still keeping the left side of his lips quirked, as if he’s conveying a nonverbal ‘ _heck yeah!_ ’. To think that the reason is something so silly, yet so _Yukhei._  He sniffs haughtily, shifting his head back to the front and proceeds to finish his wafer cone.

 

Donghyuck lightly squeezes his grip on Yukhei’s pointer finger hoping he won't notice it. The baritone voiced boy notices it and says nothing.

 

If the red-ears under the warm brown hair are of any indication that he’s well liked by the person he cherishes the most, verbal communication is not something that he’d force on the other at the time being.

 

They stay on the bench for a moment longer when the fading sun ushers them to be on their way home. Both boys stand up and begin walking out of the park.

 

“Besides, everyone knows you’re my _Hyuckie_ ,” Yukhei smiles his bright smile as he lightly brushes his shoulder with Donghyuck’s.

 

Mayhaps Donghyuck’s just very much in love with the other boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the most original idea ever but I just wanna try writing fluff hyuckhei hnshnshns
> 
> Scream or gently talk to me in the comment section or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/milkyrabbitfox)


End file.
